


(I'm not gonna) Lose you now

by avid_reader_45



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Battle Couple, Falling In Love, Fanvids, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, Happy Ending, Hugs, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Immortal Husbands Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Kissing, M/M, Magic, Near Death Experiences, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:35:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/avid_reader_45/pseuds/avid_reader_45
Summary: Is it possible to love the same person forever, if you are immortal?
Relationships: Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Comments: 5
Kudos: 15





	(I'm not gonna) Lose you now

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this time I've tried to go out of my comfort zone and do a slightly different video.  
> I noticed some similarities between these two wonderful couples of immortal husbands (no one can get it out of my head that one day Alec will become immortal like Magnus, thank you very much;)), a little flirt, a wink, a touch to anchor themselves ... and I decided to try.  
> As always, I would love to have a better pc and above all a better video maker program, but I hope you will like it anyway.  
> As always, I only own the mistakes, and comments are really appreciated, as long as they are polite.....

[(I'm not gonna) Lose you now](https://youtu.be/dokwh7GWOZw)


End file.
